


Mad Bachelor Party

by malurette



Category: Wish (Manga)
Genre: Ambre, Crack, Crack Pairing, Grenadin, M/M, Monsieur Lapinou, Other, mini series, pair the spares
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youpi la vie est belle : le soleil brille, Kohaku épouse Shuichirô, et les oiseaux chantent. Sauf que Kouryuu reste seul. Seul ? Seul ! À moins que...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Mad Bachelor Party - prologue  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Wish  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** à peu près tout le cast / un couple surprise  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+ pour cette partie  
>  **Disclaimers :** les personnages de Wish appartiennent aux CLAMP ; les ciseaux, la cuillère à soupe et le tabouret sont empruntés au Donjon de Naheulbeuk, le micro-ondes à Gremlins. Le "perso surprise" qui apparaîtra plus tard a été créé originellement par les CLAMP et arrangé par moi pour les besoins douteux de cette fic.
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post tome 4  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~450 pour cette première partie
> 
> "prologue : où l’on plante le décor"

Il était une fois dans une maison antique paumée au milieu d’immeubles résidentiels, une tribu d’anges et de démons coulant des jours heureux sur Terre. Contrairement à ce qu’on pourrait imaginer, ce n’était pas exactement Woodstock.

Une famille presque ordinaire : Kokuyō comme papa et Hisui comme maman, à moins que ça ne soit l’inverse, Kōryū et les jumelles en ados insupportables et Kohaku comme la petite dernière gâtée-pourrie (asexué ou pas, avouons que c’est difficile de le considérer comme ‘petit dernier’). ‘faut dire, avoir comaté tout un siècle et passer en format SD chaque soir, ça n’aidait pas. Et Shūichirō Junior en presque gendre. D’accord, c’est un peu ironique quand on sait qu’à l’origine, la baraque appartient à Shū et que ce sont les squatteurs qui décident de l’adopter.  
Bref.

Donc, pas d’orgie sauvage, chacun strictement monogame, Kokuyō-et-Hisui petit couple modèle, Hari et Ruri faisant chacune la toilette de chat de l’autre quand elles ne chassent pas, Kohaku et Shūichirō comme le plus bel exemple de merlans frits ...

Et Kōryū ruminant tout seul dans son coin.

Le décor étant planté, passons à l’histoire elle-même.

Ça commence un beau matin ensoleillé (je voudrais bien qu’il pleuve à verse, pour changer, mais ils ont prévu leur coup en fonction de la météo, les bougres !) par Kohaku et Shūichirō côte à côte mains enlacées qui ont une Grande annonce à faire. Trame en dentelle genre SailorMoon sur le fond, musique de circonstance, pluie de pétales de fleurs comme les font si bien CLAMP, sourire jusqu’aux oreilles et voix débordant de joie

« Nous allons nous marier. »

Enfin mettons que Kohaku a l’air d’avoir un tube néon sous la peau à force de rayonner de contentement et Shū se borne à fixer Kohaku avec l’air le plus béat que peut avoir un bloc de marbre et en rougissant un peu. Il est mimi quand il est timide comme ça.

La journée se passe donc exactement comme d’habitude pour Kokuyō, et dans l’excitation la plus totale pour le reste de la maisonnée, exception faite de Kōryū qui boude. Il s’est fendu de quelques remarques salaces et Hisui l’a fermement remis en place.

Nettement vexé, le Kōryū, même s’il faudrait lui passer les intestins à la moulinette avant qu’il ne l’avoue. Si jamais vous faites le moindre commentaire sur les garçons immatures qui passent leur temps à persécuter l’objet de leur désir pour que personne ne se rende compte qu’ils sont amoureux, il jure qu’il vous coupera les cheveux avec des ciseaux, vous sciera les jambes avec une cuillère à soupe, aplatira le reste à coup de tabouret puis vous tassera dans le micro-ondes à coup de pelle. Et allumera à pleine puissance.

C’est dire s’il est de bonne humeur.


	2. chapitre 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> où tout commence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mad Bachelor Party - chapitre 1  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Wish  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Kohaku/Shūichirō établi, one-sided Kōryū/Kohaku, perso surprise/Kōryū à venir  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** encore PG / K+ pour cette partie  
>  **Disclaimers :** les personnages de Wish appartiennent aux CLAMP, y compris le "perso surprise" qui apparaîtra plus tard.
> 
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~600 pour cette partie (1050/1750)

Notre Kōryū s’est barricadé dans sa chambre où il a tourné comme un lion en cage toute la journée, refusant de remettre le nez dehors par risque de croiser quelqu’un et de le dévisser pour la moindre remarque de travers. Accessoirement, il a retourné toutes ses affaires –version officielle : un peu de rangement avant le grand nettoyage de printemps ; boh, quelques-uns unes se sont fracassées par terre au passage mais c’était juste des vieilleries à jeter, _mais oui, je balaierai ensuite. Si j’y pense._ Quand il fera re-jour parce que là, le soir tombe et que démon ou pas, il a pas envie de bosser la nuit.

Parmi le fatras remué apparaît un objet familier : un petit flacon noir avec des ailes stylisées sur le côté.  
Bon sang, d’où vient cette babiole, encore ?

...Aah, oui, bien sûr !

C’est la fiole qui contenait le fameux produit à rétrécir les anges. Vide depuis belle lurette.  
Kōryū pousse un soupir qui fait s’envoler une pile de papiers divers et secoue distraitement sa trouvaille, regrettant de n’avoir jamais eu le temps de coller Kohaku dans le train fantôme ou sur le grand huit.

Curieusement, ça fait blop-blop.  
Ah. Apparemment c’est pas aussi vide que ça n’en avait l’air.

Et ça lui revient. Il s’en était servi pour planquer du saké et l’avait égaré avant de trouver une occasion de le siffler. Ça doit bien faire dix ou vingt ans qu’il y marine maintenant. Et bien, voilà le moment ou jamais de se l’envoyer derrière la cravate. À ta santé, Kohaku.

« Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

Le Kohaku en question fait irruption dans la chambre, renversant une lampe au passage –vu le bordel ambiant, personne ne s’en aperçoit- et vient se réfugier derrière le dos de Kōryū en chouinant comme une elfe de Naheulbeuk. Au temps pour le saké. Même pas eu le temps de dévisser entièrement le bouchon.

« Meuuuuuuh Kōryûuuuu au secouuuuuuuurs ! »

Un lapinou volette au-dessus du capharnaüm, une fleur à la patte.  
« Il va me dire que je ne peux pas me marier et me faire remonter au ciel et je ne serai plus jamais avec Shūichirō bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah »

Le destinataire du message étant fermement cramponné à la chemise de son démon préféré, c’est à ce dernier que la bestiole tend la fleur. Kohaku continue à couiner, détrempant et froissant affreusement le vêtement. Ignorant le parasite pleurnichant et la grosse goutte de sueur qui menace de couler sur son front, Kōryū prend connaissance à sa place de tous les vœux de bonheur adressé par Dieu-le-Père pour le mariage.

Trop c’est trop. Ça va saigner.

Il saisit l’ange miniature par le collet et le balance à travers la pièce. Mine de rien, cette bébête a de bons réflexes et met en marche ses petites ailes, évitant ainsi de s’encastrer dans le mur.

 

« Espèce de débile, c’est tout le contraire ! »

Zoom sur les yeux écarquillés encore pleins de larmes et la bouche en « o » parfait. Les menottes se joignent sur la poitrine et le sourire style ‘pub pour dentifrice’ se fend d’une oreille à l’autre. Avant même d’entendre les niaiseries pour exprimer le soulagement infini et l’émotion de voir l’intérêt porté à sa modeste personne et la joie d’être avec la personne aimée et tout le tralala, il lui jette le premier truc venu à la figure et fait immédiatement volte-face, s’envolant par la fenêtre dans un grand bruissement d’aile.

Manque de bol, pile à ce moment Kohaku se met à virevolter et danser sur place et le projectile loupe sa cible, faisant à la place connaissance avec la personne juste derrière. Plouf.


	3. chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> où les événements s’enchaînent curieusement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mad Bachelor Party - chapitre 2  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Wish  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** perso surprise/Kōryū  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T pour cette partie  
>  **Disclaimer :** les personnages de Wish appartiennent aux CLAMP ; le "perso surprise" qui apparaît là a aussi été créé originellement par les CLAMP, mais je l'ai arrangé pour les besoins douteux de cette fic.
> 
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~400 pour cette partie (1450/1750)

Kōryū fait plusieurs tours de pâté de maisons à tire-d’aile, tant pis pour les humains qui pourraient le voir. Quand le vol l’a un peu calmé, il se met sur le chemin du retour, prenant quand même le temps de persécuter au passage quelques toutous innocents pour se venger. Cette andouille d’Kohaku l’a tellement mis hors de lui, il a bien failli mordre la première personne qui aurait eu la malchance de le croiser. En plus, il a perdu son saké. Réflexion faite, c’est Kohaku qui a dû trinquer avec.

Mais bon, il a réussi à apaiser quelque peu sa rogne. Il est juste encore un tout petit peu énervé ... et beaucoup plus déprimé.

Il regagne sa chambre, toujours par la fenêtre. Heureusement il fait maintenant nuit noire et il ne verra pas le boxon monstrueux avant le lendemain. Allez zou, au dodo ! il sera bien temps de penser demain.

Il range ses ailes et se fraie un chemin, manquant deux ou trois fois de se gameller dans le souk, rampe sur le plumard, tâtonne pour décoincer les couvertures trop bien bordées. Il pousse un soupir d’aise à l’idée de se blottir dans un lit avec un vrai matelas et pas ces horreurs de futon dont raffole Hisui et qui sont atrocement durs. Et de s’octroyer la paresse de roupiller en occultant tous les détails de cette journée pourrie particulière et tous les côtés nuls de sa vie actuelle en général. Aah qu’on est bien. Surtout avec ce torse aux pec’ d’acier trempé recouvert de satin pour réchauffer les draps. Oh que oui.

... Minute.

Oh putain. ‘y a déjà quelqu’un sur le lit.

Kōryū fait un bond de trois mètres et se rue sur l’interrupteur, manquant de se viander une fois de plus en se prenant les pieds dans le bordel qui jonche le sol. Clic, _fiat lux_.

Alangui sur son lit, un type au corps de dieu grec avec des ailes d’ange dans le dos le fixe d’un air pour le moins concupiscent. Il ôte d’un geste sensuel la rose qu’il tenait à la bouche, en arrache délicatement un pétale avec les dents et murmure d’une voix grave terriblement sexy

« Bonsoir, Kōryū »

Un bout de langue rouge lèche et aspire le pétale, caresse les lèvres. L’homme se redresse à demi, d’immenses cheveux d’argent venant balayer ses épaules, et ajoute

« Tu m’avais promis de me manger en civet, autrefois. »


	4. chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> où l’on passe aux choses sérieuses !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mad Bachelor Party - chapitre 3  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Wish  
>  **Couple :** Perso Surprise (mâle) x Kōryū  
>  **Genre :** crack, _lime_  
>  **Gradation :** R / M pour cette partie, attention !  
>  **Disclaimers :** les personnages de Wish appartiennent aux CLAMP, y compris le "perso surprise" qui apparaît ici mais a été arrangé par moi pour les besoins doûteux de cette fic.
> 
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~440 pour cette partie

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce type qui me parle de civet, d’où sort-il et qu’est-ce qu’il glande là ? »

Le type en question se lève, replie ses ailes de lumière et se dirige vers Kōryū en chaloupant. Il est, littéralement et figurativement, à poil. Chaque mouvement fait danser des milliers de reflets or et argent sur la fine fourrure blanche qui recouvre tout son corps joliment musclé. Une paire d’oreilles poilues pointe hors de sa chevelure luxuriante et des yeux d’un bleu étonnement clair, presque blanc argenté, brillent d’un désir pas le moins du monde masqué.   
Au cas où ça n’aurait pas suffi, il noue ses bras au creux des reins de Kōryū, ses mains sur la zone si sensible juste un pili-poil au-dessus des fesses, et capture ses lèvres, les gluant dans un baiser affamé. Il a un goût légèrement sucré, avec une touche d’alcool et la saveur douceâtre des roses.

Le corps de Kōryū réagit d’instinct, sans consulter son cerveau ; un bras vient enlacer le dos, la main se referme sur la courbe puissante d’une épaule ; l’autre dévale la colonne vertébrale, frôle une petite queue touffue juste à la naissance des fesses rondes et fermes. Ça doit être miam à regarder et plus encore à mordre.

Notre démon préféré marque un temps d’hésitation d’environ un millième de seconde avant de répondre tout aussi avidement au baiser. Après tout, si un mec pas tout à fait humain mais tellement canon se vautre sur lui avec la ferme intention de s’offrir une folle partie de pattes en l’air, ça serait vraiment trop bête de ne pas en profiter. Surtout ce soir.

Ils dégringolent sur le lit dans un enchevêtrement de membres pas possible. Les dernières fringues sont épluchées, dégageant toute la splendeur du corps longiligne, la fine musculature. Les mains, les langues semblent s’animer d’une vie propre et courir sur les corps, explorant, caressant, pétrissant la chair. La respiration se fait saccadée, les mouvements suivent plus l’instinct de la passion qu’un quelconque ordre préliminaire. Les dents, les ongles laissent leurs marques ici et là.  
Tout est absorbé par l’urgence du désir, cède à leur excitation, vire à la frénésie.

_Laissons nos joyeux lurons jeter ici un pudique sort d’obscurité et de silence pour éviter de choquer les petits enfants, ou sinon il faudrait passer le rating à NC –17 et telle n’est pas mon intention aujourd’hui…  
Pouf, vous voyez plus rien, vous entendez plus rien, faites travailler votre imagination pour savoir ce qui se passe dans la chambre (je doute fort qu’ils se contentent de jouer au backgammon, pour ma part)._


	5. épilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> le matin d’après…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mad Bachelor Party - épilogue  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Wish  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Perso Surprise/Kōryū  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** de nouveau PG / K+ pour cette partie  
>  **Disclaimers :** les personnages de Wish appartiennent tous aux CLAMP.
> 
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~250 pour cette dernière partie - complet

Un beau matin ensoleillé, à nouveau. Les oiseaux sifflotent et font les marioles dans l’air frais du matin et les rayons de soleil qui percent le feuillage. Dans sa chambre, un démon se réveille lentement, le cerveau tout embrumé de sa folle nuit. La félicité dans laquelle il baigne, l’absence totale de mal aux cheveux et les courbatures, les élancements ça et là, lui assurent que non, il ne s’est pas soûlé comme une âme en peine solitaire, et que oui, il s’est sauvagement envoyé en l’air avec un type semblé tout droit tombé des cieux.   
S’il ne s’y connaissait pas mieux sur ce rayon, il dirait qu’un ange est venu l’honorer de sa présence. Mais alors pourquoi diable est-il tout seul dans le lit ?

Les draps sont encore tous tièdes de la chaleur partagée à deux cette nuit et gardent l’empreinte des deux corps enlacés. Il se souvient encore s’être endormi lové contre son amant, l’un dans les bras de l’autre jusqu’aux ailes.

Au fur et à mesure qu’il émerge, il prend conscience d’étreindre une peluche contre son cœur. Allons bon, non seulement son amant champion toutes catégories l’a laissé tomber, mais en plus il régresse jusqu’au niveau de Kohaku ?

La peluche s’ébroue, bat des ailes, se dégage.

Une oreille ovoïde tressaute.  
L’écoutille elfique de Kōryū frémit.  
Deux petits yeux en bouton clignent.  
Le regard écarlate papillote.  
Une ombre de sourire s’esquisse sur les babines.

Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, Kohaku arrose le jardin.

Et un hurlement retentit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Oui. J'ai slashé Kouryuu avec Ushagi/Monsieur Lapinou. Il doit y avoir un enfer très spécial qui m'attend quelque part.


End file.
